


Volevo il tuo ritorno

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek lo ha sempre voluto, M/M, OOC, Stiles ha sentito la sua mancanza, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: STEREKDal testo:Molte battaglie erano state vinte, ma nel corso del tempo molte persone se n'erano andate e troppe non avrebbero mai fatto ritorno perché morte.Stiles era più che felice che quest'ultima ragione non avesse Derek nel suo elenco, o almeno lo sperava vivamente, per quanto ne poteva sapere. Non era lì con lui, ma almeno da qualche parte nel mondo Derek era probabilmente ancora vivo e, lo sperava davvero, forse molto felice.Da quasi quattro anni non aveva sue notizie. Il lupo era semplicemente uscito dalle loro vite, dalla sua vita, ma non aveva mai abbandonato i suoi pensieri.





	Volevo il tuo ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di ritorno. Questa volta mi sono cimentata in un tipo di trama che non rientra molto nei miei canoni. Fluff e solo Fluff...non posso crederci di averlo fatto. Non credo che riuscirò mai più a scrivere nulla di così sdolcinato.  
> Un grazie a Pampu per aver trovato con me il titolo e un grazie infinito a Thalissa per aver betato questa OS e aver cercato di dissipare i miei dubbi.  
> Buona lettura.

VOLEVO IL TUO RITORNO

 

Tante cose erano successe negli ultimi anni.

Molte battaglie erano state vinte, ma nel corso del tempo molte persone se n'erano andate e troppe non avrebbero mai fatto ritorno perché morte.  
Stiles era più che felice che quest'ultima ragione non avesse Derek nel suo elenco, o almeno lo sperava vivamente, per quanto ne poteva sapere. Non era lì con lui, ma almeno da qualche parte nel mondo Derek era probabilmente ancora vivo e, lo sperava davvero, forse molto felice.  
Da quasi quattro anni non aveva sue notizie. Il lupo era semplicemente uscito dalle loro vite, dalla suavita, ma non aveva mai abbandonato i suoi pensieri.  
Un angolo della sua mente aveva stampato a fuoco il nome di Derek, forse per sempre.  
Il suo ultimo anno di liceo e l'ultima volta che aveva messo piede in Messico; questi avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi pensieri se avesse ripensato a quell'anno, ma no, come una fucilata in mezzo agli occhi arrivava sempre l'immagine di Derek che gli sorrideva sbiecamente un istante prima di salire in quella dannata auto e partire per chissà dove insieme alla mercenaria.

Stiles si era sforzato per mesi nell'arduo compito di non pensare a Derek, mai, in nessun caso e per nessun motivo. Non ci era riuscito, ma era diventato estremamente abile a mentire a se stesso dicendo che ormai gli era passata.  
Ma niente in quegli anni gli aveva davvero estirpato la convinzione che lui e Derek sarebbero stati una coppia perfetta, se solo si fossero dati un occasione. Che insieme potevano essere felici nonostante tra loro non ci fosse mai stato nemmeno un bacio. Niente cancellava il fatto che Stiles, anche dopo anni, fosse ancora irrimediabilmente innamorato di Derek.

Un pochino si odiava, perché diavolo, quanto sarebbe stata più facile la sua vita se non avesse mai amato Derek?  
Forse lui e Lydia starebbero ancora insieme. Probabilmente lei non lo avrebbe preso a schiaffi quando lui le aveva confessato che aveva smesso di amarla ancora prima che diventassero una coppia. Danny non avrebbe smesso di rivolgergli la parola dopo sei mesi in cui si frequentavano ufficialmente, solo perché resosi conto di essere il sostituto di un uomo che forse non sarebbe mai tornato o meglio ancora, non avrebbe mai dovuto andarsene.  
Stiles aveva provato in tutti i modi a togliersi dalla testa Derek, magari non aveva messo tutto se stesso in quelle relazioni, ma non era semplicemente rimasto nel suo letto a piangere e fissare il vuoto come avrebbe voluto. Si era alzato da quel letto ogni mattina, nonostante sentisse nel proprio petto un vuoto ed un bisogno che nemmeno quel giorno si sarebbe colmato. Nella sua testa immaginava di avere un piccolo palloncino nel torace. Uno stupido affare di plastica color nero, che non faceva che gonfiarsi sempre più tra i polmoni ogni istante in cui anche non volendo lui pensava a Derek. Nei giorni peggiori quel dannato palloncino raggiungeva dimensioni tali da non farlo respirare. Non erano veri attacchi di panico, ma semplicemente lui non poteva respirare senza il mannaro, gli mancavano troppe cose, prima fra tutte l'aria. Era convinto e sempre più rassegnato all'idea che un giorno il palloncino sarebbe stato talmente gonfio e teso da esplodergli nel petto, ma non si era mai fermato a pensare cosa questo gli avrebbe causato. La risposta lo terrorizzava.  
In quegli anni aveva costruito una certa routine, visto che i continui attacchi a ciò che era rimasto del branco non erano cessati e lui aveva rinunciato ad avere una vita da studente di college fuori città.  
La sua presenza era stata fondamentale in più di un senso. Ma se si fermava a pensare a cosa ne erano stati di quegli anni, lui non poteva che considerarli quasi buttati. Come un automa si presentava alle riunioni del branco, era presente ad ogni attacco che subivano e faceva la sua parte per fare in modo che ne uscissero il più indenni possibile.  
Ed il venerdì, dopo l'ultima ora di lezione, prima di tornare a casa a preparare la cena a suo padre, si recava al loft di Derek. O meglio, posteggiava la macchina nell'angolo più distante del parcheggio, dove la visuale degli alti finestroni di quell'appartamento era migliore, e lì restava per almeno un paio d'ore. Fissava quelle vetrate incerto se sperare più di trovarle illuminate o meno. Non si era mai davvero chiesto come avrebbe reagito se un giorno, per puro caso, avesse trovato la luce accesa oltre quei vetri. Questo avrebbe implicato la speranza, un giorno, di rivedere Derek, e di una cosa era certo: sperare era un lusso che non poteva e non voleva più permettersi quando si trattava del mannaro. Aveva già sopportato troppe batoste il suo animo innamorato.  
Stiles non osava sperarlo e non era decisamente preparato quel venerdì, quando come ogni settimana aveva spento il motore ed alzato lo sguardo.  
Minuti interi era rimasto a fissare in alto chiedendosi se infine fosse arrivato al punto di avere le allucinazioni. Ma quelle luci erano davvero accese e potevano esserlo per mille ed uno motivi, ma il suo cuore impazzito non sentiva remore e ragioni. Il nome "Derek" già gli martellava la mente intervallato dalla parola che per anni non aveva mai pronunciato.

Tornato.

Quando finalmente si decise a scendere dall'auto ed incamminarsi verso il palazzo le gambe gli sembravano pesare come macigni. Scelse di prendere le scale in modo da arrivare al piano ed avere pronto almeno un frase da dire, ma quando il portone fu davanti ai suoi occhi, non aveva ancora la più pallida idea di cosa dire o fare. Restò lì fino a quando il pesante portellone si aprì rumorosamente e rivelò la figura del moro che gli mostrò un sorriso incerto.  
Stiles non si mosse, per uno o forse più minuti. Restò così immobile che Derek iniziò a preoccuparsi e, nell'istante in cui fece un passo avanti per controllare che il ragazzo stesse bene, finalmente Stiles parlò.

«Sei qui.»  
«Non ti sfugge niente, come sempre.»  
Per un secondo Stiles volle prenderlo a sberle, ma ancora non era in grado di muoversi.  
«Te ne sei andato per quattro anni, quattro anni in cui non hai mai scritto messaggi o chiamato, sei semplicemente sparito, perdonami se vederti qui senza preavviso mi destabilizza alquanto!» La voce gli uscì più tagliente e dura di quanto avrebbe in realtà voluto, ma stava rivedendo Derek dopo anni, gli era concesso essere un tantino arrabbiato e destabilizzato, no?  
«Beh, forse dall'accoglienza che sto avendo non sarei dovuto tornare affatto.» Il mannaro lo disse abbassando il volto come se davvero si fosse pentito di aver rimesso piede in quel posto.  
«Perché sei tornato, Derek?» Ora più di prima aveva il bisogno di sapere. Nella sua coscienza una vecchia conversazione avuta con Scott tornò prepotente in superficie. Parole che nemmeno per un secondo aveva scordato, ma che era stato costretto suo malgrado a seppellire in profondità per non perdere il senno.

"Stiles, lui ti ha sempre voluto, ti amava, ma non ha mai voluto questa vita per te"  
Quanto si era incazzato dopo questa confessione dell'amico. Parole arrivate troppo tardi. Una verità uscita solamente dopo sei mesi dalla partenza di Derek, quando tutto era ormai troppo tardi. Tardi per fermarlo, tardi per raggiungerlo o trovarlo. Aveva odiato Scott come mai avrebbe pensato di poter fare. Ma l'alfa, il suo alfa, aveva promesso a Derek di non rivelare nulla di quel pomeriggio in cui prima di partire il beta aveva confessato non solo l'amore per il ragazzo, ma che solo per non nuocergli lasciava la città. A nulla erano valse le parole di Scott per dissuaderlo, nemmeno la minaccia di un ordine diretto.  
Se fosse servito, per il suo migliore amico, suo fratello, avrebbe emesso quell'ordine. Ma Derek non meritava questa manipolazione, nemmeno se poi a consolarlo ci sarebbe stato Stiles.

«Quante volte sei venuto sotto casa mia?» gli chiese Derek per rompere il silenzio che si era creato.  
«Forse sono passato di qui un paio di volte, e tu non stai rispondendo alla mia domanda»  
«Stai mentendo, Stiles» gli rispose accennando quel sorriso fastidioso di cui Stiles si era innamorato anni addietro. Un sorriso che nemmeno aveva rivolto a lui.  
«Non dovresti ascoltare il mio battito, vorrei poter mentire ogni tanto, sai?»  
«Non ho ascoltato il tuo cuore, mi è bastato vedere l'enorme macchia d'olio nel punto in cui parcheggi la jeep. Perché venivi qui così spesso? C'era solo una palazzina vuota.»  
«Forse perché speravo, in una di queste tante volte, di non trovarla più vuota. Forse perché speravo di rivederti un giorno. Forse perché ho sempre voluto che tu tornassi. O forse la verità è che non ho mai accettato il fatto che tu te ne sia andato dalla mia vita.  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo, a dire il vero non so nemmeno perché tu lo abbia fatto.» disse il mannaro camminando distrattamente dandogli in fine le spalle.  
«Certo che lo sai il perché, dopo tanti anni potremmo anche smettere di fingere che non ci sia nulla tra noi. Soprattutto quando tu stesso hai messo le cose in chiaro prima di andartene.»  
«Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo, Stiles.» disse il lupo distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Parlo di quello che hai detto a Scott prima di partire.» L'umano lo vide sorprendersi per un solo istante per poi far cadere in avanti la testa con uno sbuffo rassegnato. Non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi o nascondersi questa volta.  
«Beh, mi ha preso in un momento di debolezza, sapevo che non avrei mai dovuto dirgli niente e che prima o poi avrebbe cantato.»  
«Non avercela con lui, ho dovuto marcarlo stretto per mesi per sapere cosa mi nascondeva. Derek... era vero? Quelle parole erano vere?»  
«Stiles, lo sai che non si può mentire ad un lupo mannaro.»  
«Ma hai sempre mentito a me però. Se era quello che provavi, se davvero mi amavi, perché te ne sei andato? Non crederò nemmeno per un secondo che non avessi capito che anch'io ero innamorato di te, sebbene forse non lo avessi ancora ammesso con me stesso.»  
«Come puoi chiedermi perché me ne sono andato? Stiles, io ti volevo, ma volevo di più che tu fossi libero di avere una vita normale. Eri un ragazzino già coinvolto in troppe faccende che uno della tua età non dovrebbe nemmeno conoscere. Con quale coraggio avrei potuto coinvolgerti in una relazione? Malia ti amava, Lydia poteva essere quella giusta se ne aveste avuto l'opportunità, ma non un licantropo dal passato infausto e molto più vecchio di te, solo per citare un paio di ragioni... perché avrei dovuto lasciare che scegliessi me, quando ero certo avresti avuto una vita migliore se non fossimo stati insieme?»  
«Quindi ti sei arrogato il diritto di scegliere al posto mio come avrei dovuto vivere e con chi?»  
«Non saresti mai stato al sicuro al mio fianco, non volevo questo per te.»  
«Beh, notizia flash, Derek, non sono stato al sicuro ugualmente. Solo perché tu te ne sei andato da Beacon Hills non significa che i pericoli si siano dissolti. Tu non c'eri ma questo non ha impedito ad un omega impazzito di farmi quasi a pezzi!» Stiles ormai urlava, incapace di trattenere la voce e le lacrime. Con quelle parole sollevò la maglietta sul davanti scoprendo quattro lunghe cicatrici che quasi lo tagliavano a metà. Quattro segni netti di un colorito scuro gli attraversavano l'addome orizzontalmente. Non tolse lo sguardo dal volto del mannaro e lo vide letteralmente andare in pezzi. Qualcosa in Derek si incrinò forse per sempre a quella vista.  
Stiles non si era mostrato per ferirlo, ma erano state troppe le volte in cui le mezze misure avevano trascinato il loro rapporto su binari morti. Non voleva fargli del male o farlo sentire in colpa, ma la stronzata che senza di lui sarebbe stato al sicuro era una scusa che non avrebbe mai retto e Stiles non voleva mai più sentirla.  
Voleva Derek al suo fianco e non avrebbe accettato altre inutili ragioni perché ciò non potesse accadere.  
Se poi tra loro non fosse funzionata comunque, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, ma il fatto di non darsi la minima possibilità e soprattutto non per sua scelta lo faceva sragionare.  
«Stiles...» Derek lo sussurrò talmente piano che l'umano stentò a sentirlo. Dipinta sul viso la parola "rimorso" si leggeva a chiare lettere.  
«Non è colpa tua Derek, è capitato, così come molte altre cose sono successe mentre eri via. Non m'importa di quanti attacchi abbiamo subito. Non me ne frega niente di quante volte sono stato vicino a morire. Mi sono gettato in ogni attacco facendo la mia parte per il mio branco, per la mia famiglia e la mia città. Ma sono sopravvissuto solo per avere l'opportunità di dirti che ti amo, anche se magari non ti avrei mai più rivisto. Io ho sempre voluto che tu sapessi che c'è qualcuno che ti ama incondizionatamente. Volevo che non avessi mai dubbi sul fatto che meriti che qualcuno ti ami.» Da sempre sentiva il bisogno di chiarire questo concetto. Troppe volte la sensazione che Derek non ritenesse questo possibile lo aveva tormentato.  
«Io non merito te, Stiles. Non dovresti scegliere me.»  
«Se solo io non volessi te, e te soltanto.»  
Derek avanzò verso di lui ad una velocità impressionante, per un solo istante Stiles pensò che lo avrebbe travolto. Si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, così vicino come non lo era mai stato, tanto da poter sentire il caldo respiro del mannaro solleticargli la pelle del viso. I loro occhi incatenati e persi ognuno nello sguardo dell'altro.  
Stiles sperò che lo baciasse come mai prima di quel momento, aspettava un bacio da Derek da troppo e ne sentiva il bisogno più che mai.  
Mille ed una volte si era immaginato come potesse accadere. Spesso lo aveva immaginato violento e rabbioso, visto il loro modo di porsi l’uno verso l'altro. Altre volte poteva essere pieno di passione ardente, loro due presi a mangiarsi il respiro uno con l'altro.  
Derek si mosse ancora di poco e stupendosi per primo, Stiles arretrò sottraendosi. Sconvolto per quella sua reazione, ma non ignorandone la ragione dettata dall'inconscio,  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo a quello che interpretò come un palese rifiuto.  
«Io... io credevo che tu lo volessi?»  
«Derek, non c'è niente che io voglia di più, ma non può essere solo questo. Anni fa tra noi c'erano solo sguardi e fiducia, niente di più, ma questo è bastato a farmi innamorare di te e tenerti nel cuore nonostante fossi quasi rassegnato all'idea di non rivederti mai più. Se lascio che tu ora mi baci, io mi perderò in questo, Derek, io non potrò ricostruire nessun argine, nessuna parvenza che la mia vita possa andare avanti se domani deciderai di andartene ancora una volta, se deciderai di non volermi più, se domani d'improvviso cambierai idea. Voglio una possibilità vera per noi. Derek, non posso permettermi che sia solo un bacio, solo una scopata, che sia qualcosa che domani ti lascerai alle spalle senza ragione. Io voglio te, voglio noi. Ma se non vuoi le stesse cose che sono disposto a darti io, allora... per favore, ti supplico, non permettere che io mi perda baciandoti.»  
Derek sollevò una mano, il palmo caldo ad incorniciare il lato del volto di Stiles, il pollice che delicato percorse la via invisibile di una scia di nei fino alla bocca del ragazzo.  
«Sono qui per restare. Qui per te. Perdiamoci insieme, perché ho ritrovato la mia casa adesso e non ho intenzione di lasciarla.»  
«Derek...» Stiles lo esalò con un solo filo di voce. Le sue palpebre si chiusero facendo scendere una lacrima che luccicò lungo la sua guancia. I suoi occhi restarono chiusi mentre il lupo si avvicinò maggiormente fino a quando le loro labbra non si toccarono.  
Derek con il labbro superiore si incastrò alla perfezione sotto l'arco di Cupido perfettamente disegnato di Stiles, catturò la sua bocca tremante e già dischiusa per assaporare quelle labbra che non aveva mai dimenticato ma di cui non conosceva il sapore. Rimase immobile per qualche istante, quei pochi secondi che permisero ad entrambi di fissare nella memoria quel momento. Poi Derek si mosse, lento e languido contro la bocca di Stiles che lo assecondò come se quello non fosse il loro primo bacio, come se non avessero mai fatto altro nella vita. Non ci furono tentennamenti o scontro di denti. Ad ogni inclinazione del lupo Stiles si mosse di conseguenza. Sentì un tremito percorrergli la schiena quando le loro lingue infine si toccarono. Non poté esitare oltre e cinse il collo del lupo con entrambe le braccia portandoselo maggiormente vicino, un secondo dopo le dita che affondavano tra le ciocche corvine di Derek. Si ritrovarono addossati al muro ma nulla in loro lasciava trasparire la tipica scena che in un certo modo Stiles si era immaginato più volte. Derek rimaneva calmo, gli stava attaccato tanto da sentire il corpo completamente aderente al suo, ma non si premeva con spasmodica foga per fargli perdere la testa. Ma questo non significava che quella labile vicinanza fosse sufficiente. Stiles, anche senza che ce ne fosse bisogno, si alzò leggermente sulle punte, solo per potersi avvicinare ancor di più e così facendo inarcò leggermente la schiena. Derek non esitò a far scorrere un braccio dietro di lui per stringerlo a sé. Si baciarono per una piccola eternità, respirando l'aria uno dell'altro perché non necessitavano di altro se non vivere quel momento il più a lungo possibile. Stiles sentiva di non avere la forza di lasciare le labbra di Derek nemmeno per un secondo, ma per quanto meraviglioso non bastava. Aveva aspettato anni, ora voleva tutto. Fece scendere le mani lungo il collo del mannaro iniziando in modo lento a farle scorrere prima sulle spalle poi lungo la schiena. Sentire la forte muscolatura del lupo muoversi per assecondare il suo tocco lo fece gemere contro la bocca che non aveva smesso un secondo di baciarlo. Il braccio intorno alla sua vita lo strinse maggiormente e la mano che non aveva mai lasciato il suo volto si spostò leggera a lato del suo collo, mentre lentamente le labbra di Derek iniziarono a scorrere lungo la sua mandibola. Derek gli carezzò con la bocca la pelle tesa fino a raggiungere la base del suo collo. Stiles sentì la punta del naso di Derek sfiorargli il profilo del collo in una lenta risalita arrivando a strofinarlo sulla pelle sensibile dietro al suo orecchio. Derek inspirò a fondo come a volersi riempire i polmoni e la memoria del suo odore. L'umano sentì un brivido d'eccitazione corrergli lungo la schiena, lo scosse tanto da guidare il suo corpo a stringersi a quello del mannaro come se potesse perdersi in quel mare di esaltanti emozioni.  
«Derek, Dio... ti voglio. Possiamo...ti prego, non dirmi che è troppo presto.»  
«Ti voglio da anni, Stiles. Ringrazio solo che non sia troppo tardi.»  
Stiles gli sorrise contro le labbra, tornando a baciarlo con rinnovata passione, mentre le braccia di Derek lo avvolgevano per farlo tornare ad aderire al suo corpo.  
L'umano non resistette e subito le sue mani corsero ai fianchi di Derek, un istante dopo dita tremanti s'insinuarono sotto la maglietta, toccando per la prima volta la pelle calda dei muscoli dorsali che si tendevano mentre il lupo si chinava per baciarlo con maggiore trasporto. Le sue mani risalirono portando nel loro percorso la maglietta oltre la testa di Derek. Stiles rimase un solo istante a rimirare la perfezione di quel torace, ma le labbra del suo uomo tornarono a reclamarlo in fretta. In pochi minuti erano entrambi non solo privi di aria nei polmoni, ma senza nulla a coprirgli la parte superiore del corpo.  
Stiles affondò nuovamente le lunghe dita nei suoi capelli e si mosse per farlo camminare all'indietro per raggiungere il letto. Le loro bocche non si separarono nemmeno quando finirono scompostamente lungo il materasso.  
Stiles non riusciva a crede come potessero riuscire a muoversi con quella languida pazienza visto come entrambi sembravano volersi. Ma se ne guardava bene dal lamentarsene.  
Derek lo sovrastò per intero, allungò le braccia facendole scorrere lungo quelle di Stiles fino a far combaciare i palmi delle loro mani, le loro dita che istintivamente si intrecciarono in una salda presa.  
L'erezione di Stiles iniziava davvero a tormentarlo, a maggior ragione ora che la sentiva premuta contro quella del mannaro. A malincuore sciolse le loro dita per portarle a slacciare i propri pantaloni.  
«No... non farlo» gli disse con voce tremante Derek.  
Stiles si ritrovò a fissarlo smarrito, credeva che entrambi volessero fare l'amore. Ma prima che potesse dire una sola parola Derek proseguì.  
«Posso...lascia che sia io a farlo, se per te va bene.»  
«Derek, tutto quello che vuoi.»  
Il lupo gli regalò un sorriso che gli spezzò il respiro; solo le labbra nuovamente premute contro il suo collo lo riportarono di nuovo sulla terra.  
Derek carezzava il suo corpo, adorandolo con la sua bocca.  
Stiles si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe dovuto essere Derek il primo.  
I baci di Lydia, di Danny, erano solo una pallida immagine di ciò che erano con Derek.  
Quei ricordi erano una sensazione sbiadita ed inesistente a confronto della marea che trascinava il suo corpo ad ogni lieve bacio che il mannaro posava sulla sua pelle.  
Derek scese lungo il suo torso languidamente fino a raggiungere le sue orribili cicatrici.  
«Non ero con te. Non c'ero quando è accaduto.»  
«Sei con me ora, Derek. Solo questo ha importanza.»  
Derek gli baciò la cicatrice, baci leggeri lungo quelle linee orribili. Stiles per un attimo si chiese se in futuro ogni volta che avessero fatto l'amore Derek avrebbe ripetuto quel gesto. Baci dati come a voler curare quel marchio indelebile della sua assenza. Stiles pensò che sarebbe andata così.  
Iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni e senza esitare li fece scivolare lentamente lungo le gambe liberandolo anche dell'intimo.  
Per un lungo minuto Derek lo guardò con un tale desiderio che Stiles si sentì per la prima volta in vita sua desiderabile più di ogni altro uomo.  
In piedi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi anche Derek si liberò dei propri vestiti.  
Stiles lo guardò a sua volta sentendo il proprio cuore impazzire a quella vista. Non si stupì che Derek fosse meraviglioso senza nulla a coprirlo, lo stupì maggiormente la sua voglia di riaverlo vicino, o meglio l'esigenza quasi spasmodica di risentire la sua bocca sulla propria pelle.  
Derek si chinò poggiano le ginocchia contro il materasso per poi gattonare fino a baciare nuovamente la bocca di Stiles che lo aspettava, rimase sospeso sopra il suo corpo per non portare entrambi ad un livello di eccitazione troppo alto strofinandosi su di lui.  
Non staccando però mai la bocca dalla sua pelle ipersensibile iniziò a ridiscendere lungo il suo corpo.  
Le labbra carezzavano delicate e solo quando arrivò al suo inguine fece uscire la punta della lingua.  
Una scia umida e bollente si insinuò fino all'attaccatura della coscia e lì, il mannaro premette il naso dando una lunga e lenta inspirata, con il solo scopo di riempirsi i polmoni e l'anima del suo odore che davvero pareva fargli perdere ogni freno. Il lieve mugolio che lasciò le sue labbra scaldò tutto il corpo del giovane umano come se della lava incandescente gli scorresse sotto la pelle.  
«Il tuo odore mi chiama in ogni momento. Stiles, non potrò più mantenere le distanze...io...non riuscirei più, io non voglio più allontanarmi.»  
Stiles, perso nella sua bolla di beatitudine ed eccitazione, sentendo quelle parole non trattenne una singola lacrima di commozione e liberazione che lenta discese fino a perdersi nelle pieghe del cuscino. lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto cercando di riempirsi i polmoni di prezioso ossigeno giacché il lupo non aveva smesso per un istante di sfregare il viso contro la pelle sensibile del suo interno coscia.  
«Non voglio che tu ti allontani da me, mai più. E' come se avessi sentito la tua mancanza per tutta la vita, anche quando potevo vederti tutti i giorni. Non lasciarmi mai, Derek. questa volta non potrei sopravvivere.»  
«Sono a casa, sarai la mia casa da oggi.» Stiles lo guardò con occhi lucidi trattenendo il respiro. Derek scelse quel momento per tornare a sfiorare il suo interno coscia con la punta del naso facendolo scorrere fino a raggiungere nuovamente il suo intimo.  
Un istante dopo la calda bocca di Derek iniziò a scorrere lungo la sua erezione togliendogli il respiro. Derek lo succhiò come se non avesse mai assaggiato nulla di altrettanto buono in vita sua. Il lento movimento lungo il suo pene lo stava portando ad un livello di eccitazione che presto lo avrebbe fatto esplodere.  
«Derek... io...Der...» Stiles affondò le dita tra i capelli dell'uomo per fermarlo e quando Derek si sollevò per sorridergli illuminò gli occhi di proposito.  
«Cazzo!» Stiles si ritrovò senza aria nei polmoni a quella vista, ma prima che potesse dire un'altra parola il mannaro si abbassò oltre la sua visuale.  
Le grandi mani del lupo strisciarono sotto le natiche di Stiles sollevandolo leggermente. Un istante dopo la sua lingua si muoveva stuzzicante contro l'apertura del ragazzo che non poté trattenersi dal rilasciare altre colorite esclamazioni.  
Derek sembrava intenzionato a farlo letteralmente impazzire torturandolo in quel modo meraviglioso a lungo.  
«Derek...ti prego...sono, sono pronto...voglio sentirti dentro di me. Ne ho bisogno, ti prego.»  
«Tutto quello che vuoi.» Derek risalì lungo il suo corpo, non mancando di baciare a lungo ancora una volta le lunghe cicatrici sul suo ventre.  
Arrivato alla sua bocca Stiles non esitò a far combaciare ancora una volta le loro labbra.  
Sentiva di potersi perdere nella sensazione che gli dava baciare Derek. Finalmente.  
Sentì l'erezione di Derek avvicinarsi alla sua entrata e fremette d'aspettativa.  
Derek, non smettendo di baciarlo, appoggiò la punta contro l'apertura di Stiles facendo una lieve pressione per poter valicare quell'anello che si contraeva in attesa.  
Spinse in avanti lasciando che il corpo del suo giovane compagno lo accogliesse.  
Quando Stiles lo sentì fermarsi perché ormai completamente affondato dentro di lui, non resistette e cercò il suo sguardo.  
«Ti amo, Derek. Non dimenticarlo mai.»  
«Stiles...» Stiles gli sorrise tornando a baciarlo con passione. Non aveva importanza che Derek non avesse risposto con le stesse parole. Stiles ben sapeva perché non fosse facile per lui pronunciarle. Ma quel giorno a modo suo glielo aveva dichiarato più volte e solo questo era importante.  
Il ragazzo mosse il bacino incitando il lupo ad iniziare a muoversi dentro di lui.  
Derek lo assecondò ritraendosi solo per poi reimmergersi nuovamente in quel calore delizioso che lo avvolgeva.  
Stiles amò ogni istante.  
Il modo in cui Derek tornò ad intrecciare le loro dita.  
Esalò di piacere nell'istante in cui il mannaro fece scorre un accenno di zanne lungo il suo collo.  
Invocò Dio quando Derek, facendo passare le braccia attorno alla sua vita, lo sollevò abbastanza da spingersi ancor di più in lui.  
Stiles avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre, anche sapendo che questo non poteva essere possibile. Ma adorava oltremodo che gli sembrasse di stare facendo l'amore con Derek da ore.  
Fecero l'amore lentamente, assaporando ogni istante, godendo di ogni bacio. Amando ogni sospiro dell'altro ed innamorandosi ancora una volta ancor di più.  
Derek poi li riportò a stendersi e ancora una volta senza lasciare mai la sua pelle accaldata lo baciò fino a raggiungere quel punto dietro il suo orecchio che sembrava mandare in tilt Stiles. Il mannaro baciò quel punto con delicatezza ancora una volta:«Mio. Finalmente mio» gli sussurrò a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio.  
E per Stiles fu troppo. L'orgasmo lo travolse inaspettato. Gli risalì il corpo come un onda elettrica di calore incontrollato. Schizzò il proprio sperma tra di loro ed i muscoli del suo interno si contrassero con tale forza da togliere il respiro ad entrambi. Lo sentiva da solo di essere diventato improvvisamente strettissimo. Derek al suo interno non aveva smesso di scivolare avanti ed indietro e Stiles non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile visto quanto stretto fosse diventato.  
Una, due, tre spinte ed il mannaro lo segui a ruota. Stiles, che troppo lentamente si stava riprendendo dal proprio orgasmo, sentì nitidamente il caldo e denso liquido scivolare lungo le pareti contratte, mentre Derek non dava segno di voler uscire dal suo corpo. E comunque non era quello che Stiles voleva, e per evitare che accadesse lo strinse maggiormente, facendo in modo che il lupo gli si adagiasse contro a peso morto.  
«Stiles, sono troppo pesante, lascia che mi sposti.»  
«No, resta così, voglio sentirti vicino ancora per un po'.»  
«Volevo solo spostarmi al tuo fianco per farti stare più comodo. Tu...Stiles, non vado da nessuna parte, lo sai questo?» Era probabilmente irrazionale, ma era per questo che il ragazzo rifiutava di lasciarlo muovere. Una paura che forse avrebbe sempre avuto.  
«Sì, lo so ma...»  
«Stiles, guardami e ascoltami. Io non voglio lasciarti. Non me ne andrò più. Io voglio te, perché anch'io voglio noi.»  
«Lo so, davvero, Derek, ma... non ci riesco, non voglio lasciarti spostare. Posso fare lo sciocco e decidere che mi piace da morire sentire il peso del tuo corpo sopra il mio?»  
«Sei impossibile e testardo.»  
«No, sono solo innamorato.»  
«Sono stato uno stupido, non sarei mai dovuto andare via. Non avrei dovuto scappare da te.»  
«Sei tornato, voglio pensare solo a questo. Anche perché la mia attenzione è rivolta ad una cosa molto più rilevante ora.» Disse Stiles ghignando contraendo di proposito i muscoli interni per stringere l'erezione di Derek che si stava indurendo nuovamente senza mai essere uscita dal suo buco.  
«Davvero, vuoi un altro round? Io sono un mannaro e mi riprendo velocemente, ma ti avrei dato tregua. Possiamo anche aspettare.» Scherzò baciandolo nuovamente.  
«Ho aspettato per troppo tempo, abbiamo anni da recuperare e non ho intenzione di privarmi di nulla ora che sei tornato.»  
«Sono a casa, sono qui per te e non ho intenzione di lasciarti mai più. È una promessa.»  
«Sarò sempre la tua casa, questa è la mia promessa.»  
Stiles si sollevò per far nuovamente incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio dal sapore di felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:  
> Che dire... non so bene che pensare di quello che ho scritto. E' la prima volta che mi cimento in questo genere di scrittura Fluffettosa (?) e non sono del tutto inorridita dal risultato finale. Spero che a voi faccia lo stesso effetto.  
> Bacioni alla prossima.
> 
>    
> P.S. Anche se pubblicata da tempo risponderò volentieri ad ogni nuova recensione.


End file.
